minskfandomcom-20200215-history
One Club
Strong 1♣ Opening 1C = Approximately 16+ HCP ANY shape. When the opponents are vulnerable it can be lighter on a hand with compensating playing strength. When unfavorable sometimes prefer to open at the 1 level with a playing strength hand (planning to catch up later). Responses to 1C --------------- 1D = GF 1H = 4-7 HCP. Most hands. 1S = 0-3 HCP. Almost all hands. 1NT = 5+H & (4)5+ other, 4-7 HCP. 2C = 5+S & (4)5+ other, 4-7 HCP. 2D = 6+H, 4-7 HCP. good suit. 2H = 6+S, 4-7 HCP, good suit. 2NT = Both Minors 6+/5+ (0)4-7 HCP. 3C/3D/3H/3S = 7+ card suit, 0-3 HCP. Continuations: 1C - 1H.... 1S = Artificial Relay. Either: 1) 16-17 HCP BalancedMinimum Balanced (16-17 HCP). or 2) Any G/F (usually unbalanced). Responder usually bids 1NT but can also show a decent 5+C suit by bidding it naturally. 1NT = 18-19 Balanced. System ON. 2C/2D/2H/2S = Natural, Non-Forcing. 3C/3D/3H/3S = Natural, Forcing. 2NT = 22-23. GF. After: 1C – 1H – 1S Continuations… 1C - 1S ------- 1NT = To Play, sometimes offshape. System ON. 2C = Art G/F (followed by 2D waiting) 2D/2H/2S = Natural, NF 2NT = Natural, 22-23 3C = Natural, NF 1C - 1NT -------- 2C = Puppet to 2D, either to play 2M or GF without a fit 2M = Invitational, usually 3+M. (ie. responder shouldn’t force to game in the major with only a 4c suit) 2D/3C = Natural, NF. 2NT = ART Enquiry. (same responses as 2H 2NT) 3M = Natural forcing. Responder next bid shows shortage. 1C 2C* & 1C 2D* --------------- Next Step is a puppet to 2M (to play OR to G/F hand without support) 2M is invitational and shows 2+H hearts. 2oM/3C/3D are 16-18(19) NF but responder should bid on with a fit or a maximum. 2NT asks for responder’s minor. 3M is game force with a fit. Responder’s next bid shows shortage. 1C - 1D ------- 1H/1S = Natural, 5+. System OFF for continuations. 1NT = 16-19 or 23+ (18-19 or 23+ at Unfav). 2C/2D = Natural, 5+ (then 3C is min raise (or 3c) 3NT = Art 4c raise). 2H/2S = Natural, Suit setting on a minimum 1C hand (8 to 8.5 playing tricks). 2NT = ART, Any 4441 shape. Responder’s 3c is a shortage ask. 3X = Nat 5+. 3C = Natural, NF! 3X = Natural, Suit setting. Demands cuebids. 1C - 1D - 1M ------------ 1NT = Natural, unlimited. Continuations are natural. 2C/2D = Natural, 5+C. 2M = 3C support, 8-10 HCP. With extra values, go via forcing 1NT. 2NT = 4C support, 11+. System on. 3M = 4c support 8-10. Single Jumps = Splinters, extra values. Double Jumps = Splinters, minimum GF. ' 1C - 1D – 1NT ------------ '''Same basic system as after a 1NT opening. ' '''After 2C – 2H/2S, 2S/3H is ART suit setting. Due to the wide ranging nature of 1NT, inviting via 2NT shows a mild quantitative invite (opposite 18-19 HCP). 1C - 1D - 2m ------------ New suits = Natural, 4+ (usually good 4c suit in a major) 2NT = no fit. 3m = 3+ card support. 3NT = Minimum, 3 card support. Suggests a contract. Jumps = Splinters.